Spirits and Mortals
by XLunatheFallen
Summary: Luna, current resident of the Murder house. Can she live here and still be alive? Or will she end up like the ghost that are trapped in the walls of the evil home.


**THIS STORY CONTAINS THINGS THAT'S NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS. This is an American Horror Story fanfiction. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm Luna I'm 19 years old and I just moved to Murder House 8 months ago. Nothing much happens anymore since I'm quite in touch with spirits. They're my friends. They're my family. Ever since I've ran away. No one has bothered to find me. Especially since I moved to Murder House. My day started with me waking up to the smell of eggs being fried. I put my silky, black robe on and head down stairs as I tied my hair back. Moira was serving breakfast. "Mistress, your breakfast is ready." she says as she places a dish with fried eggs and toast on the table with a glass of orange juice. "Thank you." I say with a nod before sitting down. She started to clean the house as she normally does after I go through one of my episodes of drinking. Tate walks in from the basement sluggishly with bottled water in his hand.<p>

I blush as he takes a seat next to me. ''Good morning beautiful" he teasingly says as he messes with my hair. I shake him off of me "Dammit why are you always messing with me?" I start "I have a hang over, and I'm expected to pass out again." he chuckles and wraps an arm around me. We've met the day I moved in. I've sort of had a crush on him and still do, but why waste time on silly feelings only made in movies and stories? I begin to space out thinking about what it'd be like to be with I'm. Minutes later, he interrupts me by throwing me over his shoulder "What are you spacing out for, huh?" he asks with a teasing grin. "Just put me down" I say harshly with a red face. He puts me down and looks at me close. He stares at me for a few seconds before smiling "You're kind of cute when you blush." he chimes. I turn my head slightly shifting my eyes a bit "Thank you" I stammer.

Later that day around 3 O'Clock Moira was speaking with Constance about something important. Tate and I were in the basement laying down. "So I never asked, what was it like living around people who were still alive?" he asks softly "It was okay," I say "Honest'y, humanity has lost it. It's more drama, more pain, and more violence". He places a hand on my chest; I freeze. "Sometimes, I miss having a beating heart." he says with a smile. I find myself looking into his beautiful dark eyes as he spoke to me. He always got into his little moments when he was actually humane. I smile softly, "I guess it's nice to have a heart that's beating." he then shuts me up by places his hand gently on my mouth. He leans in removing his hand from my mouth. Was he about to kiss me? Is this really happening right now? He lightly brushes his lips against mine. We were interrupted by Moira barging in "Mistress Luna, Master Tate dinner is ready." we abruptly get up awkwardly, both of us red faced. Moira just starred us down. We make our way to the dinning table. Pork roast and sauteed green beans with wine. Constance, Moira, Tate, Myself, Elizabeth, and Nora all sat down eating happily. We laughed, we drank, we conversed.

Later that night, everyone set of to relax. Constance tended to her child who was now 5 years old with Nora as a second mother to the kid. She's finally accepted her passed and started to help others in need. I walk in ''He's beautiful'' I said with a smile. Nora and Constance turn their heads to me and gave a soft smile. ''Thank you.'' Nora said as she was folding the babies cloths. Constance rocked the baby slowly ''We could use some help around here if you'd like,'' she says ''You seem to be careful in what you do.'' I smile and nod. At the moment Tate walks in. ''Hey sexy'' he greets with a hug. Constance and Nora chuckle at his jester as they notice me blushing again. Tate and I walk to my room and lay down. ''So, how are you?" he asks playing around with my hair. ''I'm fine'' I said with a straight face. I don't want to seem desperate or weird to him. So I wanted to play hard to get. He quickly noticed exactly what I was trying to do. ''Are you playing hard to get?" he asked smirking. I slowly nod. He smiles and looks around ''We're alone'' he quietly says. I lean up a little to look myself. He slowly pushes me back down and begins to softly kiss me. I kiss back as I brought my arms around his neck. I was a little tense, but I felt safe. So here I am with Tate. Kissing him, while he kisses me. I softly moan softly as he kisses my neck pulling up my dress up and off. ''Your body is amazing" he moans. "Thank you" I say as my hands grasps his crotch. He moans quietly and nips at my neck. Things got intense when we started undress each other then closed and locked the door. He gets me on my knees playing with my hair ''Suck it baby.'' he whispers. I put his long, thick member in my mouth and take it all the way. He moaned louder as I sped up every minute fingering myself. He laid me on the bed and spread my legs entering me rather roughly, growling in pleasure. I moan softly at the feeling of him inside me. He begins to fuck me hard and fast. It felt so good and so intense. We were going for quite a while. He put me up against the wall and fucked me even harder. "Oh my god..Tate it feels so good'' he kissed my neck as he kept going and whispered ''I'm glad it does love.'' 10 minutes later he pulls out and cums all over me. H

He puts me down gentle kissing me deeply. ''That was amazing'' he whispers softly before brushing his lips against my cheek and neck. I clean off and lay down. Tate brought the covers on me smiling. ''Get some sleep love,' he says ''you look tired'' I nod slowly feeling myself drifting into sleep. He kisses my lips and leaves the room to mess with the living outside of the house after he shuts off the lights. About 5 minutes after he leaves I'm awoken from a thump in the closet which quickly sat me up ''Hello?" I said quietly. There was no answer. "Tate, this isn't funny'' I say sternly. A soft laugh came from the closet. It was a women's voice. At that point I was scared. "Show yourself!" I yell. Then it happened. Hayden comes out of a closet with an evil grin on her face holding a butcher's knife. "Hello Luna'' she says chuckling. I start screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued! :) Part 2 will come next week. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time with part two.<strong>


End file.
